A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrohydraulic servovalves and more particularly to such valves which include improved feedback loops which provide higher rates of motion of a load to a commanded position and at the same time provide damping to cushion forces which are applied to the load. Although not limited thereto the electrohydraulic servovalve of the present invention is particularly useful in the field of animatronics. The field of animatronics is the simulation of living beings by various combinations of mechanical, electrical and hydraulic means.